pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Derrick
Derrick is the name of the main antagonist of Pikmin: Dimensional Breach. He resembles the scrapped "Character D" mentioned in early Pikmin 3 concept art. = Biography = Derrick was Alph's childhood friend, and they both aspired to be great space explorers, discovering great things and battling terrifying monsters. However, while Alph's parents supported his dream, Derrick's looked down upon him for it, and it's implied through his dialogue with Alph that he had a rough childhood because his parents didn't respect his dream. Eventually, sometime before the events of Pikmin 3, Derrick left to Hocotate to look for work, showing no qualms about leaving his family to die when things turned bad, although he personally apologizes to Alph for not being there for him. Eventually, Derrick got a job working for Hocotate Freight under President Shacho, but he ended up stranded on PNF-404 after being struck by a meteor that only came through that route once every 100 years. Stranded on the uncharted planet, Derrick resorted to magic to survive, killing native creatures and using their body parts and the treasures he found in an attempt to keep himself alive and eventually get off of the planet. However, over the years, his magic-using wore away at his sanity, and he soon began to have other plans for our heroes. = Personality = Derrick's personality is best described as bitter. Not only having terrible luck in his job but also bearing the implications of having had abusive parents, Derrick has grown to hate a lot of his fellow Koppaite, alongside Hocotatians and even the creatures of PNF-404. Derrick is shown to be misanthropic and psychopathic, showing no qualms about killing innocent native beasts for his magical experiments, with his notes on Female Sheargrubs even describing them as "perfect test animals." He is also intrigued by the dark arts, as his notes in Dimensional Breach go into detail about the magical properties of the enemies, Treasures, and Fruits of the world; it is also implied that he had a history as a mechanic, since his notes on the Ship Parts reveal that he knows the possible consequences of what happens if the parts break. Even despite his sociopathy, Derrick still holds one other character close to what's left of his heart, and refuses to hurt him even after all that he's done to help his enemies: his childhood friend, Alph. It is also mentioned in his notes on the Hypnotic Wand that he has nightmares about the forbidden knowledge he’s learned and has to resort to using the artifact to hypnotize himself just so he can sleep at night, suggesting a shred of remorse for his experiments. = Powers = Derrick is a master magician, capable of casting purple lightning from his finger to instantly bring down a spaceship and send its parts scattering across the planet. He also is capable of creating Illusions and controlling them, as shown in Challenge Mode. It is implied by his notes that he also has superhuman intelligence, such as the Hypnotic Wand revealing that he built a robotic arm strong enough to hold and shake the relic over his bed, apparently from scratch given that PNF-404 is a wild, untamed planet. = Games = Pikmin: Dimensional Breach In his debut, Derrick guns down the SS Dolphin II, damaging its Chronos Reactor and causing Voids to open up around the world. Throughout the game, Derrick stalks the heroes, looming out of reach in the background on several occasions. It isn't until the heroes reach the top of the Snagret Tower in the Awakening Garden (a dungeon that goes unexplored until halfway through the game, when the player gains access to Winged Pikmin) that he actually interacts with them. Derrick recognizes Alph, apologizes for leaving him behind so many years ago, and explains why he left. He then takes his leave, whistling for the Nightmare Snagret to attack the captains. Through the rest of the game, Derrick conjures more hostile bosses to impede the heroes' progress, none of which seem to intend to hurt Alph, before finally fighting them in his personal castle. In battle, Derrick uses a scaled-down version of his purple lightning attack to zap the Captains. He also calls down falling boulders and throws his own Illusory Pikmin. At certain Health intervals, Derrick will even conjure Phantoms of past final bosses. Once he is defeated, Derrick gives his word that he will return as he falls into a Void, which seals shut as he is sent spiraling out into the abyss between worlds. Like the rest of the bosses he summons, Derrick never aims directly at Alph. Derrick is also playable in Challenge Mode after completing the game. In Challenge Mode, Derrick is inherently able to detect Illusions. He can also use his Whistle to command them just like Pikmin, although Illusions and Pikmin will still fight. = Trivia = * When Derrick is introduced, he gets his own jingle similar to the Koppaite Captains' introductions from Pikmin 3. This jingle is a short snippet taken from Pikmin 2's Submerged Castle theme, hinting at his use of Wraiths as an army of his own. * Derrick's whistle, as heard in Challenge Mode, is a Sawtooth Wave set to 100 Hz. * It’s mainly Derrick’s fault that Dimensional Breach has a T rating, since his notes detail some horrific stuff, including outright mentioning a demonic ritual that involves drowning a living sacrifice.